Disney Trio
by XxTuti17xX
Summary: Three-shot. :) Heartbroken Sammy, and Heartbreaker/jerk Casey. Hope you like it. :) Review. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Forget**

**Sammy's POV**

I watched through the cafe window as Casey laughed at his date's story, and then he leaned over and kissed her cheek. I felt a tear drop. I wiped my eyes, I couldn't ruin my makeup. Marissa would kill me if I let my mascara run. I took a deep breath. I had to do this.

I walked into the cafe, pulling my hoodie over my head so that Casey wouldn't see me. See, I worked as a singer at the cafe on Tuesdays, and well. It was Tuesday. Casey knew damn well that I sang here every Tuesday, I don't know why he would bring that blonde bimbo here. I walked into that employee's only door and sighed.

He was here just to spite me. I guess you guys are wondering what happened, well. It's simple. Me and him broke up. He broke up with me for that girl. His exact words were, "It's over, I found someone better." Then a few hours later, I see him walking around with that girl. I felt tears well up in my eyes again.

Come on Sammy! Pull yourself together. You don't need him. He is just one guy. I took a deep breath, counted to ten and then let it out. I actually felt kinda better.

"Hey Sam! You're in 2 minutes." Carl said to me. I said okay and he went on to the small stage thing to introduce me. Shiz. What song am I gonna sing? Damn. I can't go out there without a song to sing. Just think Sammy, just think of a random song and then sing it.

Hm, sounds good enough. I thought of a random song, decided it was okay and then went out onto the stage once I heard my name being called.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed over my mic in my ear. I got cheers back, I smiled. "This is for all the heartbroken girls out there!" I screamed to get the crowd pumped up. They all cheered and whooped back at me and then I started into the song knowing that I had Casey's full attention.

**"Did you forget**  
**That I was even alive?**  
**Did you forget**  
**Everything we ever had?**  
**Did you forget?**  
**Did you forget**  
**About me?"**

_We went out for a year and a half, and he dumped me for her. I made him happy, I loved him, and I thought he loved me too. One day we were happily cuddling and watching movies, and the next day he was breaking up with me in the hallway at school. Over some chick that he just met. How did he forget about us? How did we become this broken up couple in a matter of hours?_

**"Did you regret (did you regret)**  
**Ever standing by my side**  
**Did you forget (did you forget)**  
**What we were feeling inside?**  
**Now I'm left to forget**  
**About us"**

_I wonder if he did regret ever standing by my side. He broke up with me and forget about what we had in a matter of minutes while I was still standing here wondering what the hell happened._

**"But somewhere we went wrong**  
**We were once so strong**  
**Our love is like a song**  
**You can't forget it"**

_Where did we go wrong? What did I do? I always felt like a good girlfriend. We were almost voted to be the best couple, that's how strong we were. How can he forget us just like that? _

**"So now I guess**  
**This is where we have to stand**  
**Did you regret**  
**Ever holding my hand?**  
**Never again**  
**Please don't forget**  
**Don't forget**

**We had it all**  
**We were just about to fall**  
**Even more in love**  
**Than we were before**  
**I won't forget**  
**I won't forget**  
**About us"**

The tears came back and I think I was legitimately crying. My audience noticed, and some girl even passed me a tissue. I quickly dabbed at my eyes and willed myself to calm down. Crying in public wasn't that bad, crying in public when Casey is part of the public is a different story. I continued with the rest of the song, singing the next verse and such with a soft broken voice.

**"But somewhere we went wrong**  
**We were once so strong**  
**Our love is like a song**  
**You can't forget it**

**Somewhere we went wrong**  
**We were once so strong**  
**Our love is like a song**  
**You can't forget it**  
**At all"**

_I guess I just had to accept the fact that something _did _go wrong, we _were _once so strong, our love _was _like a song, and I'm gonna _have _to forget it. All past tense words, because Casey and I were- well _are _past tense. _

**"And at last**  
**All the pictures have been burned**  
**And all the past**  
**Is just a lesson that we've learned**  
**I won't forget**  
**Please don't forget us"**

_The pictures have been burned, and I have learned a lesson. Don't fall in love so easily. In the end, it won't work and you'll end up feeling pathetic and not good enough. But I don't think I'll forget what me and Casey had, I guess in a way, when I find someone else.. I'll make sure that me and that person have something stronger. _

**"Somewhere we went wrong**  
**Our love is like a song**  
**But you won't sing along**  
**You've forgotten**  
**About us**  
**(Don't forget)"**

_Ha! _I thought as I looked at Casey's face. It was priceless. He actually looked hurt, and guilty. Hm, maybe he regrets breaking up with me. Welp, too late for regrets. At least now I know that it'll be hard for him to forget about us. After that song, it'd be kinda hard to.

**A/N: I guess you could say not one of my best. I named this story Trio because this is a three-shot. Sammy's set consists of 3 songs, and Dont Forget was the first one. Wait till the next chapter. ;) **

**Oh, and on that note.. Me and Eric broke up. Although it was for personal reasons, and we broke up on the 10th, so don't think this is because of that. xD **

**Please review. :)**

**7/24/13**


	2. Party In The USA

**Party In The USA**

**Sammy's POV**

I wiped my eyes from my excess tears, and left the stage. I had to change for my next song. Hm, what should I sing next? Well, the last song was a little.. sad. Maybe I should do a party song? I thought of a few, didn't like 'em and just sat down.

"Hey Sam, that was a heart wrenching performance." Carl came out of nowhere.

I chuckled. "Yeah, I know. That's why I'm trying to think of a party song." I responded.

"Uh, well. How about Party In The USA?" He offered, sitting down across from me.

"Uhm.." I trailed off, thinking about the song. I wasn't a big Miley Cyrus fan, personally, I thought she was a huge slut. But the song was a hit. "Sure, why not? My pride died a little while ago, I might as well."

He laughed, "I'll go let the tech guy know." He stood back up and left. I sighed, and went to go change. This song would have to consist of some shorts, a tank top and some boots. Pretty much what Miley Cyrus wore in the video. Oh gosh, I'm definitely gonna feel like a total slut during this song. I shook my head, welp, my pride was definitely not gonna come back after this song.

I changed quickly, gave the tech guy the cue to start the song and then went out onto the stage. I immediately got some wolf whistles.

"Hey guys!" I started quickly. "It's time to party!"

**"I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dream and my cardigan**  
**Welcome to the land of fame, excess, whoa am I gotta fit in?**  
**Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time**  
**Look to my right, and I see the Hollywood sign**

**This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous**  
**My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick**  
**Too much pressure and I'm nervous**  
**That's when the taxi man turned on the radio**

**And the Jay-Z song was on**  
**And the Jay-Z song was on**  
**And the Jay-Z song was on"**

I felt incredibly stupid singing this song, especially when I felt Casey's eyes on me the whole time, eyeing me up and down. Ugh, he was such a pervert.

**"So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song**  
**The butterflies fly away**  
**I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"**  
**Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"**

**Got my hands up, they're playin' my song**  
**And now I'm gonna be okay**  
**Yeah! It's a party in the USA!**  
**Yeah! It's a party in the USA!"**

By now, everyone was up and dancing. I smiled, and even though I had to shake my hips and ass a bit during the song, I was having fun. Everyone else seemed to be having fun too. Some couples were even grinding against each other. Not actual grinding, just playful grinding against each other as dancing to the song. That skank who was here with Casey was dancing with him near their table.

**"Get to the club in my taxi cab**  
**Everybody's lookin' at me now**  
**Like "Who's that chick that's rockin' kicks**  
**She's gotta be from out of town"**

**So hard with my girls not around me**  
**It's definitely not a Nashville party**  
**'Cause all I see are stilettos**  
**I guess I never got the memo"**

Some people stopped dancing after a bit, to just nod their head and move their bodies back and forth to the music.

**"My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick**  
**Too much pressure and I'm nervous**  
**That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune**

**And the Britney song was on**  
**And the Britney song was on**  
**And the Britney song was on"**

Someone actually started dancing in the middle of the crowd and people formed a circle to watch him, but the rest kept dancing as they were.

**"So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song**  
**The butterflies fly away**  
**I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"**  
**Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"**

**Got my hands up, they're playin' my song**  
**And now I'm gonna be okay**  
**Yeah! It's a party in the USA!**  
**Yeah! It's a party in the USA!"**

I made my voice stronger during that part cause I was starting to actually enjoy the song. I was having so much fun.

**"Feel like hoppin' on a flight, on a flight**  
**Back to my hometown tonight, town tonight**  
**Something stops me every time, every time**  
**The DJ plays my song and I feel alright"**

My voice had to be a bit softer during that part but by the end, I was back to the party voice that got everyone hyped up even more. I flew through the rest of the song watching everyone dance.

**"So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song**  
**The butterflies fly away**  
**I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"**  
**Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"**

**Got my hands up, they're playin' my song**  
**And now I'm gonna be okay**  
**Yeah! It's a party in the USA!**  
**Yeah! It's a party in the USA!**

**So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song**  
**The butterflies fly away**  
**I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"**  
**Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"**

**Got my hands up, they're playin' my song**  
**And now I'm gonna be okay**  
**Yeah! It's a party in the USA!**  
**Yeah! It's a party in the USA!"**

During the last few verses, some girls started to climb onto the tables and they danced up there. 2 girls came up onto the stage, and were kinda like backup dancers for me, weird thing is that we were kinda dancing similarly in sync. It was so cool. I ended the song with my head thrown back, my leg popped out in a stance and the mic by my waist. Everyone cheered loudly. I started laughing, a little shocked. Wow, this place totally went High School Musical.

I thanked the girls who had come up with me and then I headed back through the employee's only door. Although someone caught my arm before I could get through the door. I looked up, and saw that it was Casey.

"Can we talk?" He asked nervously.

I thought about it. "Hm, let me think. Nope." I scoffed and tried leaving. He grabbed my arm again.

"Please?" He pleaded.

I sighed. "We have nothing to talk about. You said all that you wanted to say when you publicly broke up with me claiming that you found someone better." I glared at him and ripped my arm out of his grasp.

"Sammy, at least let me tell you why I did it!"

I stopped. Did I want to know why he broke my heart after a year and a half relationship? I closed my eyes, and counted to ten. Then I opened my eyes.

"Five minutes, that's all you're getting." I said through gritted teeth. He flashed me a quick smile and then took my hand, leading me to a nearby booth. I felt the sparks run up and down my arm.

We sat down in the booth, I put my hands down under the booth so he wouldn't try to get a hold of them again.

"Well, talk." I said, after like 5 minutes of complete silence.

"I'm sorry about everything." He said at the same time that I said that. He looked down and then started again. "I was scared. I was falling in love with you and I didn't want to get hurt. I thought that if I broke up with you first, then you couldn't hurt me. I was stupid, and I do regret it. I want to sing along, I want things to go back to normal. God, I still love you Sammy. I do, I swear, I do." He spilled, tears threatening to fall. I felt my tears come back as well.

"It's too late now. You ruined our relationship, and I don't think I can take you back." I told him honestly. He seemed to visibly break.

"I'm sorry Sammy.. I'm so sorry for everything." He started crying, and I felt my heart break even more. I hope he knew that this was hurting me too.

"Sam! Come on, you need to finish your set!" Carl came out of nowhere. Damn, he always does that!

I sighed. "Okay!" I yelled back. "I have to go, bye Casey."

"Okay Sammy.." He said looking down, trying to stifle his sniffles. **(Lol, that rhymes. XD) **

I walked with Carl to the Employee's only door and went in without looking back. You know, that was actually harder than it appeared. I wiped my eyes, and changed into another outfit.

I already knew what I was gonna sing next.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! :D I didnt do well with the songfic part of the chapter so I added a Cammy scene. Wait till next chapter. ;D **

**Brown Eyes- Sorry, that idea doesn't fit in with what I originally had planned. :/**

**DontKillMyVibe- I'm sorry about all this new perspective on Casey, but spoiler alert for some of my stories: *whispers* Casey changes into a sweet guy by the end ;) Just please bear with me. **

**Please review :)**

**7/25/13**


End file.
